Sparrow
by Ruff Collie
Summary: (ON HOLD)When Owen is revealed as an evil tyrant, Kel and Faleron must stop him. But it will take more than their ordinary powers. KF
1. Flying Dream

Well. I'm finally getting off my butt and writing this TP fic that I've had in mind forever. ^_^ Enjoy. (K/F, btw..)  
  
Disclaimer-Nothing's mine, all belongs to Tamora Pierce  
  
[]=Dreams ''=Thoughts ""=Speech  
  
Sparrow  
  
By Ruff Collie  
  
[Flying...flying...free! The sun beat down on her arms...wait, no, they were wings! Beautiful, feathered wings! She flapped them harder, yelling out in delight. However, it came out as a high-pitched chirp, as she flew...]  
  
Keladry of Mindelan sat up in bed, throwing the sheets off. Sweat dampened them, and also clinged in little drops to her forehead. Intelligent hazel eyes looked quickly to the arms. She sighed out deeply in relief. They were only arms, no feathers. She heaved another big sigh, and fell back onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling. The patterns on it seemed to swirl in slow motion, giving her a slight headache, as she calmed herself.  
  
'What was that? I was flying...and then, it ended...' Kel thought to herself, glancing out the window at the night sky. Stars dotted the immense deep blue sea, the moon shining brightly through it all. Outside, a slight breeze blew, dancing with the leaves of the trees, creating a rustling noise. Dark clouds drifted over the moon, obscuring it from view for a number of minutes. She looked to the courtyard, listening to the silence, enjoying its peace. Finally, calmed, she curled up in her blanket, and yawned sleepily.  
  
'Whatever that dream was...well...it's gone now...I need to sleep.' And so she did.  
  
~.Next.Morning.~  
  
Sunlight streamed in the window, casting its golden glow upon the sleeping figure. A sparrow chirped outside, speaking to its neighbors. All was at peace.  
  
Suddenly, a loud knock sounded on the wooden door, arousing the sleeper. Keladry threw the sheets off, muttering about rude people. She threw open the door, glaring at the disturbance.  
  
Nealen of Queenscove grinned lopsidedly at her, patting the squire on the shoulder. Emerald eyes were jovial and glowing. His shoulder-length brown hair moved slightly as he chuckled at Kel.  
  
"Well well...I awoke the beast. Ah, my dear Keladry, do you know you over- slept by 15 minutes?"  
  
The 16-year-old's half-awake posture suddenly straightened, eyes crackling with stunning awareness. A hand covered with scars clapped the forehead, as Kel muttered angrily. She glared at Neal, who only laughed, in an evil sort of manner.  
  
Shoving him, she growled, "Why didn't you wake me up before, Nealen!?" She folded her arms against her chest, waiting agitatedly for a reply.  
  
Neal shoved her playfully, and got another glare in return. He held up his hands defensively.  
  
"I didn't want to disturb...the BEAST!"  
  
He had to duck to avoid a flying hand,  
  
"Well...get ready, and come eat breakfest. Someone's here to see you."  
  
She slammed the door in his face.  
  
~~.Mess.Hall.~~  
  
Keladry had brightened up in the time when she had been getting dressed. She moved cheerfully into the mess hall, and got her food. She walked over to the table her group of friends usually sat at, and set her tray down. She pulled out a chair and say, waiting patiently for all of her friends to arrive. However, there was already someone sitting there. Someone she hadn't seen in a very long time. He looked up, handsome face clearly breaking out into a grin.  
  
"Faleron!"  
  
Ooo...like it so far? Well, tell me! R/R! 


	2. Greetings

Chappy two already! I'm neglecting my LoK stories...*glomps them* Oh well. My reviewers can wait. XD  
  
Sparrow  
  
By Ruff Collie  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Faleron!" Kel cried out, jumping up. She nearly upset her chair in her haste to get up. The fellow squire grinned up at her from the table, brown eyes sparkling with mirth. A grin dominated his handsome features. Kel sat, and watched the other with a happy expression.  
  
"Keladry of Mindelan!" he said after she sat. "I haven't seen you in awhile! Of course, I've been dragged half-way around the country by my knight master..." He grinned, leaning over the table and ruffling her hair. Kel shot him a mock-glare for that, but soon it turned into a grin. She couldn't help it. It was Faleron! The Faleron of King's Reach!  
  
"It hasn't been the same around with you here," Kel smiled, picking up a breakfest roll as Faleron laughed.  
  
"I've missed all of your company too. Now...where are the others?" he asked, peering around the mess hall. Right at that moment, Neal, Cleon, Owen, and Merric marched in. Everybody but Neal cried out in suprise upon seeing Faleron, and they rushed up to him, grinning widely as idiots in welcome.  
  
"FALERON!" cried Owen, jumping up and down, in his never-ending cheerfulness. "You've been gone forever! It's jolly to see you again!"  
  
Merric and Cleon nodded quickly, still grinning hugely. Everyone sat, and started to eat. Faleron told them about all the adventures he had had with his knight-master, a lot boring, only a few exciting. Kel listened attentively to her friend, a stupid grin plastered on her face.  
  
The bell rang, and everyone filed out of the mess hall. Kel had the day off, because Raoul was off doing errands. Faleron caught up to her, brown eyes questioning.  
  
"Hey, Kel. Would you like to go down to the practice courts?" he asked, a small devilish smile on his face. She knew he wanted to duel.  
  
"Sure, Faleron.." she smiled, and went to get her sword.  
  
~~  
  
Kel entered, glancing around for Faleron. Seeing he wasn't there yet, she stretched out, then got up. Putting her sword aside for a moment, the squire picked up her glaive, and did a few swift cuts. Deciding to take it to the next level, she started a pattern dance called the 'dragonfly'.  
  
Swish swish  
  
The blade cut through the air quickly, weaving in and out. Kel was absorbed by the glaive. She was no longer Keladry of Mindelan, but the glaive itself, the dance, the dragonfly...  
  
Sudden clapping jolted her out of her reverie. Sharp hazel eyes glanced sternly at the disrupter, the features melting into a small, embarresed smile, seeing it was Faleron.  
  
Grinning, he stalked over to her, and clapped Kel on the shoulder. The lady squire felt color rise to her cheeks, and she quickly focused her gaze on the ground.  
  
"Good work, lady squire!" Faleron exclaimed, chocolate eyes kind. "Now let's see how you fair with the sword!"  
  
He unsheathed his shining weapon, Keladry following. They bowed to one another, and positioned themselves.  
  
"Guard," proclaimed Kel, and the duel began.  
  
The ring of metel against metel was heard, as their swords clashed together. Beads of persperation appeared on both of the squires' forehead, as they held tight in their fighting embrace. Finally, Kel ducked out of it and parried Faleron. Suddenly, their swords were forced up against each other again, and this time they did not let go. Faleron was staring determindly into Kel's hazel eyes with his own brown.  
  
Suddenly, Kel disappeared.  
  
The sword fell to the ground, as Faleron stared.  
  
~~ A/N- If I'm correct, this is a clifflie ^_^ Plot starts soon... 


	3. Strange Happenings

A/N: I love this story. The plot thickens in the chappy! *cackles ebilly *  
Mashedpotato10(a.k.a My sister, Lindsay): You idiot, it's part of the plot! I'd like ti se you try to write something better! :)  
  
Blue Roses: Yep, she still is Lord Raoul's squire. ^^ And her room is attached to Raoul's. Neal just came all the way to get her.  
  
Lady Jelly-Bean: Neal doesn't like to get up, he just got up on time, and decided to help his friend ^_^ As for Kel being like that, she was up late with that dream. It was nearly morning by the time she fell asleep.  
  
All others: Thank you, you guys are WONDERFUL!  
  
Sparrow  
  
By Ruff Collie  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Kel had disappeared. Out of thin air. Faleron was in shock, as he looked around numbly at the practice courts. They were completely empty.  
  
'Well, I know she doesn't have the Gift...' he thought, starting to panic. Suddenly, there was a little 'pop' where Kel had been standing moments before. He quickly focused on that area, to see her sprawled on the floor, blood flowing freely out of her left shoulder. Her face was as pale as snow, and her hazel eyes were wide with shock. The lady squire started to tremble.  
  
Faleron furrowed his brow, leaning down. He put a hand on her shoulder. When she looked up shakily, his eyes were questioning.  
  
"Kel..." his voice faltered here, and he brought a hand to his forehead, inhaling and exhaling deeply. He closed his brown eyes, and when he opened them, the squire was ready to speak.  
  
"What happened back there..?"  
  
The question hung in the air, remaining unanswred. Kel shook her head, and whispered in a hoarse voice.  
  
"I don't know. But whatever it was, it was strange."  
  
Tears suddenly sprung up in her eyes, as she remembered...  
  
~~Flashback  
  
She was locked in a stance with Faleron, sword pushing against sword, trying to win over the competition of strength. Suddenly, everything went hazy. The world swirled sickeningly around her, and then blacked out.  
  
When she came to, Kel was perched on a branch. Everything seemed much larger. She stretched her arms to make sure they were okay, put in their place found small wings, covered with brown feathers. She squeaked in suprise, and lifted up on small talon, examining it. It was just like in her dream. Suddenly, a sparrow appeared. A very familier one in fact. It was Crown, leader of the squire's flock. Crown's intelligent eyes looked wistfully at her, and, suprisingly, she spoke.  
  
"Lady Keladry. Daughter of Sparrows. Your destiny shall soon be revealed, along with one of your companions. You both play a very important role in the future of Tortall. If you do not complete your task, the very thread that holds the earth together shall be unwoven! Alas, your companion shall be informed soon. Do not fail the realm, Keladry, Sparrow-daughter..."  
  
Kel tilted her head at the regal leader of the sparrow flock in front of her, confused. She shook her head, not understanding. Crown had a smile in her eyes. The sparrow held up a talon, and sliced Kel where the wing met the body. The girl cried out in pain,(which came out as a squwak) as the wound flashed green. A single drop of blood fell from it. Crown smiled once more, and then Keladry blacked out again.  
  
~~  
  
Her eyes were suddenly dry, and she sighed, struggling to get up. Faleron took her hand and pulled her up. Kel smiled a thanks, and glanced around. Faleron looked at her wound with concern.  
  
"Maybe you should see the healer, Keladry...um...it looks kind of...strange." he suggested.  
  
Kel glanced at the incision that Crown had made, and her hazel eyes widened in suprise. It was dripping green blood. It made her very dizzy just looking at it. She shook her head, and took a few steps, still a bit woozy. The squire shook her head to clear it, but it only got worse. She nodded a weak goodbye to Faleron, and staggered to her rooms, shutting the door quickly. She dropped onto the bed, and fell unconscious immediatly.  
  
~~  
  
[He was on a branch, clinging tightly. Everything as super-sized, making the squire's head reel with confusion. Suddenly, Freckle, Crown's mate alighted to the branch besides him, and looked over the other with a commanding gaze. Suddenly, his shape began to twist and contort. Into that of a man's. A tan, wrinkled man suddenly appeared on the ground, shining white hair hanging in a short horsetail. His black eyes caught Faleron's, and they wrinkled into a smile. He spoke.  
  
"Faleron.. Your destiny is at hand. Tortall depends on you. That is all I can say to you right now. Consult your companion...you know who it is."  
  
A hand reached up, palm held flat. Faleron stepped onto it, and enjoyed the rush he got from the hand being lowered to the man's eye level. Freckle's one finger turned into a sharp claw, and he expertly cut at the same part where Keladry had been cut by crown. Faleron flinched, closing his tiny eyes tightly. The wound glowed blue for a second, and a drop of blood fell out of it. Then he fell into a nothingness.]  
  
Suddenly, Faleron sat straight up in bed, eyes wide.  
  
"Kel."  
  
A/N: I know this is kind of confusing. But the more I get into the story, the more you'll understand it ^_^ 


	4. Explain

Blee-dee-dee-dee! A new chappy ^_^ Ooo...in this, more of the plot unfolds!  
  
Sparrow  
  
By Ruff Collie  
  
Chapter 4-Explain  
  
His bare feet pounded on the floor rythimically as Faleron of King's Reach ran. Brown eyes were focused ahead. To his destination. To answers.  
  
To Keladry.  
  
Sweat beaded his forehead, as he thought about what the human Freckle had said. Could it be true? No...but there was the wound. The blue wound. And Kel this morning in the practice courts.  
  
He clasped a hand to his shoulder, and removed it. He glanced down quickly, and winced as he saw it streaked with what appeared to be blood the color of the ocean. Yet, right before his eyes, it started at fade. His eyes widened in disbelief, and he stared straight ahead again. This was getting stranger by the minute.  
  
The squire slowed as he reached his friend's door, and he knocked, panting. And he waited.  
  
Inside the room, blankets stirred fitfully at the knock, as the sleeper was aroused. Keladry of Mindelan threw them off, mumbling angerily. She staggered to the door, yawning widely.  
  
'Whoever woke me up at this time better have a good reason for it...' she thought grumpily, and opened the door, staring out through half-closed hazel eyes. They widened as they took in the scene before them.  
  
Faleron was standing there, fully dressed, a stain of dark blue on the right shoulder of his shirt. His expression was confused, and desperate, as he looked around, panic immenint in his dark eyes. Kel pulled him in, shutting the door quickly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she hissed, fully awake by this time.  
  
He looked around, and was about to lunge for the door to open it, by Kel stopped him, and looked at him expectedly.  
  
"Kel..." he whispered. "Show me your left shoulder, please." Catching an astonished glance from her, he shook his head. "Keladry...this is very important. Just please listen."  
  
She nodded, hazel eyes wide as a does' , pulling down the edge on her thin brown nightgown. Faleron gasped, and sat weakly in a chair. He now knew for certain. Kel was who Freckle spoke about in his dream. He looked up again, and took in the scene.  
  
Dark green liquid flowed freely from her shoulder, disappearing as it touched any other surface than her skin. The cut it flowed from was in the shape of a birds' talon. It hadn't closed up, and wouldn't for a long time, Faleron figured.  
  
"Faleron..." Kel sputtered, very confused. "W-What's all this about?"  
  
He looked up meaningfully at her, understanding present on his face.  
  
"Freckle told me to consult you about the task to save the realm. Our task. I believe you already had one of these dreams?" He spoke calmly, so wrong for the sitation they were in.  
  
Kel nodded dumbly, and spoke, her voice coming out merely a whisper.  
  
"Y-Yes. Crown told me. She said I was Daughter of the Sparrows, and that if we do not complete our task, the very thread that holds the earth together shall be unwoven!" she whispered, repeating the exact words.  
  
Faleron sighed, and closed his eyes, putting a hand under his chin. He was frustrated. That did not tell him anything.  
  
"But tonight..." Kel mummered. "Tonight, I had another dream. It told what the task is, Faleron. One among us is evil. Pure evil. We must stop them."  
  
Faleron jumped up, and grabbed Kel's shoulders, shaking them slightly. His eyes were wild.  
  
"Keladry, what happened in that dream!? Please tell me..."  
  
Kel nodded quietly, and sat.  
  
"I shall, then."  
  
[There was only chaos around me. Fires everywhere...Corus had been destroyed. Along with the whole of Tortall, I assumed. Completely. Nothing and nobody were left. Only a group of people. Only, they weren't people. Not exactly. For they had beautiful, feathered brown wings coming from their back. Some had brown hair, others had white or black. They surrounded me, and told of what had happened. Nobody had been spared from the evil, they said. Only the Sparrows. They evil had been completely unnexpected, and it just had shown itself one day. They spoke of its name, although fearfully. It was one of our friends. One of our close friends.]  
  
Kel finished, looking quietly at her hands.  
  
Faleron was stunned. Completely. He stared open-mouthed at her, totally unbelieving. Yet, with all the things that had been happening lately, it was a wonder he was in the least way suprised. He opened his mouth to speak, but what emerged was a croak. He cleared his throat, and then spoke.  
  
"Who was it, then?"  
  
Kel looked up at him gravely.  
  
"Our dear friend, Owen of Jesslaw."  
  
A/N: Oooo...now I KNOW you weren't expecting that. ^_^ The headlines in the paper: Jolly Squire turns into Evil Tyrant.  
  
Owen: HEY! Why am I so evil in this fic?!  
  
Me: Cause you're too jolly, that's why.  
  
Now just click that nice little lavender button down there in the left corner of the screen. It makes authors very, VERY happy. 


	5. The King of Sparrows

*glomps reviewers * ^__^ You guys are great! Thanks! ^_^ Oh, and this is in Kel's second year as a squire, if you're wondering.  
  
White-wolf: He is perfect for crime, cause no one expects him! * ebil grin*  
  
Owen:* angry* Golly...  
  
Angel of Wind: lol, Owen's going bye-bye all right...  
  
Owen:*sobs * Why do you people HATE me!? Just cause I'm jolly and you aren't..  
  
Tomato Fan Beatles: Hmm...interesting question. I guess it's just because I wanted to do a pairing no one has ever done before ^_^  
  
Chapter 5-Secrets  
  
Faleron could only stare wide-eyed at the solemn squire. Light from a slowly burning candle threw shadows about the room, mostly appearing on Kel's face, giving her a slightly eerie look. Whilst noticing this, a feeling of giddyness rose in Faleron's chest. It captured his heart; how serious she appeared at that moment. 'Also,' he thought, 'How beauti-' He stopped himself, and shook his handsome head slightly to clear his head of the intruding thoughts. 'By Mithros,' he thought, amused, 'I do believe I'm falling in love with Keladry of Mindelan.' Clearing his mind again, he focused his steady gaze on Kel.  
  
"What you said has to be true, Kel. These dreams are...disturbing, somewhat. We need to pay careful attention to Owen. He may be planning something drastic."  
  
Kel nodded, shadows shifting on her face. Faleron could not help but stare, brown eyes wide and quiet. Suddenly, he snapped out of his reverie, and flashed a slight smile towards the lady squire.  
  
"I believe I have to go now..." he said softly, shifting his position slightly. "I'm sure we wouldn't want Lord Wyldon to find out that I was in here...thank you, Keladry."  
  
He lifted her hand to his lips, a slight smile curving his lips as he dropped it, and bowed. Kel could not help but giggle at him. 'Wait...' she thought suddenly, 'Is he flirting with ME!?' She decided to counter it with a comeback of her own.  
  
"And thank you too, Squire Faleron of King's Reach. You have been most kind.." Her hazel eyes danced with mirth as she mock-curtsied. Suddenly she fell back, laughing out all of the stress that had been building up. Faleron watched her, chuckling slightly. Wisps of short brown hair fell into her face, and her cheeks turned rosy from laughing so hard. Faleron sighed quietly, and she stopped laughing, wiping a tear out of the corner of her eye. However, the joyful spark in her eyes were not gone.  
  
"You'd better go..." she whispered, glancing uneasily at the door which connected Raoul's rooms to her own. Faleron nodded silently, and leaned over, looking clear into her eyes. However, he shook his head, and a smile returned once more to his lips, and he backed away. He gave a final nod goodbye, and slipped out the door.  
  
Kel smiled slightly, and closed the door.  
  
~~  
  
Faleron walked steadily into the mess hall, got his breakfast, and sat down at the usual table. However, this time it was next to Kel. Normally he sat in between Owen and Merric, but after last night, he wasn't going to trust Owen anymore. Also, he wanted to be closer to Keladry.  
  
Kel gave him a silent glance as he slipped in beside her, and once more continued to focus on Owen. He was as cheerful as ever, not a hint of anything else present. His curly brown hair fell into his face, as he laughed along with his friends. Kel narrowed her eyes slightly. Faleron noticed this, and leaned over.  
  
"I can't believe it's him..." he whispered into her ear, heart beating fast at the closeness of their bodies.  
  
Kel nodded slightly, and replied out of the corner of her mouth.  
  
"I know. It really suprised me, Faleron. I just can't get past it."  
  
Her hazel eyes were deeply troubled, at the thought of doing that to a friend. She sighed in frustration, staring down at the table. Faleron watched her avidly, catching every little detail, fasinated with everything about her.  
  
Suddenly, Lord Wyldon spoke up.  
  
"King Jonathan has requested the prescense of Squire Faleron of King's Reach and Squire Keladry of Mindelan in the throne room after this meal."  
  
Kel tilted her head slightly, wondering why the King needed Faleron and herself. She shook her head. Having finished her food, she got up from the table and quickly came back, having deposited her tray. Faleron did the same, and together they started off the throne room.  
  
~~  
  
"Ah. Squire Keldary of Mindelan and Squire Faleron of King's Reach. Just as I have requested."  
  
Jonathan's blue eyes scanned over the two. His gaze was troubled and confused. He beckoned them forth.  
  
"Someone very special is here to speak with you. May I introduce King Sclon of the Sparrows."  
  
A very familier face stepped out of the shadows, smiling at the squires. Faleron gasped. It was Freckle himself, appearing just like in his recent dream. Magnificent feathered wings stretched from his back, light brown in coloration. The old man's wrinkled face was courteous and kind, as he inspected the pair with bright black eyes.  
  
"'Lo, Keladry of Mindelan, Faleron of King's Reach." He had an odd accent to his voice, almost Scanran in sorts. He took Keladry's scarred hand, and kissed it politely. Faleron felt a slight hint of jealousy rise within him, but he shook it off quickly.  
  
'He's an old man, for Gods' sake!' he thought, cursing himself for such an impetuous act. He smiled at King Sclon, and bowed politely.  
  
"It's a pleasue to see you again, King Sclon..." he said, deep voice rumbling with slight agitation. Sclon looked at him and grinned crookedly.  
  
"Aye, Faleron. You too."  
  
Kel stared between the two of them, astonished.  
  
"You two KNOW each other?"  
  
Faleron bowed again, and turned to the King.  
  
"Your Highness, may Keladry and I be excused for a moment?"  
  
Jon nodded slightly, still staring at the other King. Faleron smiled, and dragged Kel out of the throne room. After he finally let her go, she folded her arms against her chest.  
  
"Now what's that all about? How do you know him? And why does he have WINGS!?" She glared at him as she threw these questions on him all at once.  
  
Faleron looked at her, his mouth set in a thin line.  
  
"I'll understand if you don't believe me, Keladry."  
  
Keladry shook her head, looking at him fiercely.  
  
"I will, Faleron," she snapped. "With everything that's been going on lately, it'll be a wonder if I don't!"  
  
Faleron nodded gravely.  
  
"Okay, Keladry. You're right." He took a deep breath and continued. "That man...King Sclon...is really one of your sparrows. Kel, he's Freckle. I saw him in my dreams. Now I'm starting to wonder whether these are really dreams. Anyway, I'm not sure what Crown's real name is, but I know that she is most likely Queen."  
  
Kel sighed, and nodded.  
  
"Yes, that is not out of my range. Goddess, Crown even spoke to me and gave me this damn CUT!"  
  
She screamed out the last few words, tears of frustration sparking in her hazel eyes. She quickly wiped them away, but more just kept on falling. Faleron gently pulled her to him, allowing her to sob in his shirt. He was a bit shocked, for he had never seen the squire cry before.  
  
"I know, Keladry. It's the stress, I do believe,"  
  
Kel nodded through her tears, and pulled away. Her eyes were bright from crying. Faleron sighed, and mock-glared at her.  
  
"Now you've made my shirt all wet."  
  
She smiled slightly through all her tears, and laughed.  
  
"Sorry Fal. Now I think we should go back in. They might be getting...eh...suspicious."  
  
~~  
  
R/R if you want a new chappy ^___^ 


	6. Stormy Weather

****

A/N:Hehe. That's all I have to say. Hehe. And PLEASE review. I am BEGGING you. I need REVIEWS!*mouth foams* One more thing. This chapter has FLUFF. Be warned. ^_^

**Sparrow**

_A fanfiction by Ruff Collie_

Chapter Six-Stormy Weather

[_The wind blew forcefully against the feeble shack, making the small structure shudder on its foundation. The swirling presence howled mournfully, screaming its misery to the world. Trees bent and swayed. Huge drops of falling rain fell to the muddy forest floor, creating small puddles. Lighting crackled, lighting up the deep black sky. It snaked downwards, some bolts even coming close to hitting the tallest trees. Thunder boomed forcefully, making the animals hidden away from the storm shudder with great fear. Through all this, a cloaked figure ran towards the small shack._

A hand shot out from the cloak, grabbing the wet handle of the door. The figure pulled it open, and quickly slipped in. Puddles formed on the wooden floor as a soaked Owen of Jesslaw threw his cloak to the ground and squeezed the water out of his wet mop of curly brown hair. His gaze was very agitated, making the young squire seem years older. And much less cheerful. His eyes glanced around the room at the many different magical devices, and a crooked grin appeared on his face. After taking off his muddy boots, Owen walked steadily towards a strange metel object. It was made out of three thin rods of silver and a huge golden star. The silver rods were coiled up in the center of the star, one in the center, and two on either its right or left side. 

The squire focused on the center coil with great concentration. Soon, the coiled rod started to glow a deep red. The color of Owen's gift. It floated up into the air, and suddenly straightened itself out. It then started to contort into many different shapes. A leaping frog. A bloodied arrow. A falling snowflake. And finally, a rearing warhorse. The boy seemed to understand everything, and his eyes widened quickly, then narrowed, showing his dismay. He put his tongue between his teeth in thought, then hissed out a few words to himself.

"Faleron and Keladry must be destroyed."]

Keladry sat up in bed, hazel eyes wide. She breathed heavily, sweat running down in thick beads from her forehead. Outside, the sounds of a storm could be heard clearly. The same storm in her dream. The pitter-patter of rain as it hit the sides of the palace and the courtyard was the same. The loud booming of thunder had not changed. The hissing of lightning was still there. She buried her head in the blanket, breathing in her scent.

"It was only a dream..." she whispered. "But why was it so real...?"

She clutched the slightly damp sheets tightly, thinking. Her breathing slowed, and she quietly got out of bed. The squire tip-toed across the floor, as to not wake Raoul. She pulled a cloak over her thin night clothes, and slipped out the door to her rooms. It was time to pay a visit to Faleron.

~~

Faleron was already awake. He had had the same dream, and was now pacing the floor of his own rooms. His sweaty hands were clasped behind his back as he thought about the meaning to the dream. He glanced out his window once at the raging storm outside, then focused on the ground again. Slowly, he lost sense of reality, and immersed himself in his thoughts. The only thing that brought him back was a quiet knock on the door.

He rushed over. There was only one person who it could be, and that person was Kel. Pulling open the door, he saw just her. A fearful gleam was present in her eyes, as she rushed in. Faleron closed the door behind her.

"F-Faleron..." she said breathlessly as he turned to face her. "I-I had a dream...of...Owen...shack...woods...storm...magic..."

"Kel...please breathe. And another thing." He paused before continuing. "I had the same dream too."

He bent down and lit a candle, before focusing his weary gaze on Keladry again. Dark marks under his tired eyes indicated lack of much needed sleep. Kel could only stare.

"You mean...?" Her eyes widened as the full force of it hit. "Oh, Goddess..." 

She swayed slightly, and Faleron quickly grabbed hold of her shoulders. She stopped, and shook her head. The squire flashed a quick smile thanking the other-Faleron's heart beat faster at this-and breathed in and out slowly.

"So it's true..." she whispered, clenching her fists at her side.

She was aware that Faleron had not let go of her shoulders, and that he was very close to her. She pulled her gaze up from the ground, leveling it with the other squire's. A strange sparkle was prominent in Faleron's dark eyes. Slowly, he lowered his head, and pressed his lips to hers. 

Kel's eyes widened at this action, but soon she was melting in his embrace. A burning passion filled her, and she wrapped her arms around him. His own arms held her at the waist tightly, and she soon had buried her hands in his dark, silky hair. After a few more seconds, they broke the kiss, but not the embrace. Kel's hazel eyes were wide, and both of the squires' breathing was heavy. 

"Keladry..." Faleron whispered. His heart filled with love for her. He never wanted to let her go. 

Kel returned the kiss with a fire of her own, closing her eyes while doing so. Faleron was caught by suprise, a small gasp of pleasure emerged from his lips. Finally, after quite a while,(and after the watch yelled,"Three o'clock and all's well!) they broke the kiss along with the embrace this time. Kel picked up her cloak(which had fallen to the floor) and pulled it on.

"I'd better go..." she said, noticing that the storm had stopped. Only a few drops of rain fell, in a quickly stopping drizzle. Faleron pulled Keladry into one last kiss, and then the lady squire opened the door. She threw one last smile at Faleron.

"Goodnight..." she said, and slipped out the door. Faleron stared after her.

"G'night, love..." he whispered quietly after she was gone.

~~

"And then I fell off my horse! It was jolly, although it hurt hurt!"

Owen beamed as Faleron slipped in the space next to Kel quietly.

"'Lo, Faleron! Isn't it a jolly day!?" he exclaimed, nearly falling off of his seat from bouncing with jollity(A/N: Yes, it's actually a word!!!).

Faleron looked at him, and cracked a weary smile towards him. Kel watched quietly, poking at her scrambled eggs with her fork. Faleron grasped Kel's hand in his own, and replied quietly to Owen's question.

"Yes it is, Jesslaw. If you haven't noticed, I am very tired. So will you please leave me alone?"

He said this politely, although with a firm edge to his deep voice. Kel chuckled slightly, and forked some eggs into her mouth. Faleron grinned at her, and let go of her hand. Not because he wanted to. He was starving, and had to eat.

Neal sat on the other side of Keladry, and put an arm around her shoulders in a friendly manner. Faleron felt a rush of possesion course through him. He grasped his toast tighter, making a few crumbs tumble down to the plate. Neal had immersed himself in a conversation with Kel.

"So..." he said, chuckling. "What did the King want yesterday, Mindelan?"

Kel glared at the third year squire, and elbowed him.

"Nothing!" she said crossly, focusing intently on her sausage. However, this question caused her mind to remember what had happened the day before...

~Flashback~

__

After calming down, Kel entered the throne room again, right behind Faleron. The other squire bowed to King Jon.

"We are done, majesty..." he said, straitening. 

King Jonathan smiled at him briefly, then turned his attention back to King Sclon. The older King only ignored the other ruler, and grinned at the two squires.

"Aye, you are. That is all I needed to say today. Keladry, Faleron, you know what to do."

With that, he grinned at them again, and was suddenly in the air. He hovered above the ground for a few seconds, then flew out of the throne room quickly.

The Court stared after him.

~End Flashback~

Kel smiled briefly, remembering the whispers and stares it had caused her to recieve. Neal took this as a sign for him to back off, and he only shook his head.

~~

****

A/N: Welllll...how was it? I NEED REVIEWS! * mouth foams again*

****


	7. Crown Part I

****

A/N: Eh, decided to add another chapter. I had to stay home from school today because I was sick...X.x

**Sparrow**

_A fanfiction by Ruff Collie_

Chapter Seven-Crown

"Ah, there you are Kel!" Raoul grinned as he saw his squire walking down the hall. He stopped her. She looked up, a question showing in her hazel eyes. She bowed to the Knight Commander of the King's Own.

"Hello, my lord," she said in greeting after straightening. 

Raoul smiled, and handed her a small piece of parchment. 

"Could you deliver this to Duke Gareth the Younger, Kel?" he asked, hoping she would be able to.

Kel nodded, and took the bit of parchment from her knight master. She was about to continue, but Raoul's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Oh, and then please meet me in the practice fields. Jousting practice." Raoul chuckled at this. Kel was a great jouster, but even the best must practice.

"Yes, my lord," said Kel politely. As soon as she heard Raoul's retreating footsteps, she sighed, and started to walk towards Duke Gareth's office. Just as she was about to knock on the door, a bright glitter caught her eyes. Interested, she looked down and saw a golden ring, with many intricate patterns engraved on it. They looked like the imprints that a sparrow's feet would make in newly fallen snow. There were also engravings shaped like feathers on it. Kel pocketed it, deciding to look at it later. 

~~

"Kel! Over here!"

Raoul waved the lady squire over once she entered the the practice fields with Peachblossom. He mounted his large gelding, brandishing a well-polished lance. Kel mounted her own horse, who pawed at the earth anxiously and snorted. She picked up her lance, and put it into position. Kel whispered something into Peachblossem's ear, and the gelding started to move. Opposite to them, Raoul and Squeak(his horse) started to move also.

Peachblossom's hooves hit the ground in a rhythmic pace, and Kel lowered her lance, aiming for the center of Raoul's shield. She hit; it was perfect, although the large man only hit to the back of the tiliting saddle. Her lance shattered, and her arm went numb. Raoul grinned, and clapped Keladry on the back with a large hand. Kel picked up a new lance, and they continued.

~~

After two hours of exhausting practice, Kel staggered back to her rooms. It was nearly lunch time. The squire's mind wandered to Midwinter, which was only a few months away. 

"I'll need presents..." she thought suddenly without any reason.

And that was what brought her to think about the ring. She opened the door to her rooms, and walked in. Sitting on the bed, Kel took out the small golden piece and started to examine it.

She hadn't noticed it before, but the tiny sparrow feet imprints held tiny emeralds. They sparkled mischievously in the rays of sunlight streaming through the window. Kel stared at them, mesmorized by the power they held over her. Slowly, she ran a scarred finger over the ring. 

Suddenly, a bright flash filled the room. Keladry yelped and covered her eyes with an arm. Slowly, the flash faded. But not all was gone.

A hand was placed lightly on Kel's shoulder. The squire slowly removed her arm from her eyes, and blinked. Looking to the one who had touched her, she nearly screamed.

It was the most beautiful woman Kel had ever seen in her life. Although old, the person in front of her still held unimaginable beauty which could take one's breath away.

Soft, silky hair the color of snow fell to a thin waist, weaving through beautiful feathered wings, some in braids. A thin circlet made of a fresh cherry branch(everything still attached) grasped the forehead tightly. Smiling golden eyes looked at Kel kindly, regarding her as though she was a fond friend. Full red lips were held in a slight grin, which was clearly jovial. It scrunched up the woman's slightly wrinkled face, giving her the look of jollity. Petite hands covered in many rings held a circlet much like the lady's own, but instead of a cherry branch, it was made out of a branch of white birch. The woman was wearing a crimson gown made out of silk, many white swirls stitched from the hem to the neckline. Kel was positive she knew her, but she just didn't know from where. The lady's grin grew broader, and suddenly she spoke in a deep voice.

"Good day, Keladry. Why don't you give your mother a hug?"

Suddenly Kel knew exactly who it was. Ilane of Mindelan, her own mother. It was strange to see her with golden eyes and light brown wings. She rushed up, and embraced her mother.

"Mamma..." the squire exclaimed, pulling away. She tilted her head, gaze confused. "Why do you look like the Sparrow People?"

Ilane chuckled, putting an arm around her daughter's shoulders. 

"It's a long story. You may want to get Faler-"

Suddenly, Faleron burst in the door, not seeing Ilane. 

"Hello, love!" he exclaimed. All of a sudden, he saw the figure, and his eyes widened. His cheeks reddened ever so slightly in embarresment. He looked to the floor, suddenly interested in the wood.

Ilane only laughed at this, and she strode over to the squire. Faleron looked up at her, and suddenly grasped her hand. He brushed his lips against the surface of her smooth skin.

"A pleasure to meet you, milady."

Ilane smiled pleasantly at Faleron.

"It's Ilane of Mindelan, Faleron. A pleasure to meet you too."

Suddenly laughter was heard, and they both turned to see a laughing Kel clutching her stomach. Slowly, she quieted, though a few giggles could still be heard.

"S-Sorry..." she gasped, wiping a tear of mirth from her eye. "It was just so...so...funny!"

She giggled again, and Faleron rolled his eyes. Ilane chuckled, and clapped Kel on the shoulder.

"Calm down there, Keladry!" She exclaimed. Her gaze redirected itself to Faleron. "Now if you would be so polite as to sit Faleron, I can begin my story."

Faleron, a bit puzzled, sat next to Kel on the bed, and stared up into Ilane's enticing golden eyes. The Baroness cleared her throat, and began.

"Keladry, I am many different people to you. I am Crown, the leader of your sparrow flock, I am Baroness of Mindelan, and I am also Queen of the Court of Sparrows." Noticing the astonished look on Kel's face, Ilane grinned slightly and continued. "Baron Piers, Keladry, is not really your father. He is merely there to be a father figure to you while you are visiting Mindelan. Your real father, King Sclon, is far to busy too take care of you. He has kept watch over you, as have I, in the form of Freckle the sparrow. I watched you as Crown. And you, Keladry of the Sparrows, are crown princess to our realm."

~~

****

A/N: MAJOR plot twist here ;) R/R!


	8. Crown Part II

****

A/N: Another update. Thanks to all who reviewed! ^_^

****

Sparrow

__

A fanfiction by Ruff Collie

Chapter Eight-Crown Part II

Previously:

Faleron, a bit puzzled, sat next to Kel on the bed, and stared up into Ilane's enticing golden eyes. The Baroness cleared her throat, and began.

"Keladry, I am many different people to you. I am Crown, the leader of your sparrow flock, I am Baroness of Mindelan, and I am also Queen of the Court of Sparrows." Noticing the astonished look on Kel's face, Ilane grinned slightly and continued. "Baron Piers, Keladry, is not really your father. He is merely there to be a father figure to you while you are visiting Mindelan. Your real father, King Sclon, is far to busy too take care of you. He has kept watch over you, as have I, in the form of Freckle the sparrow. I watched you as Crown. And you, Keladry of the Sparrows, are crown princess to our realm."

Kel's mouth dropped open in complete shock, and she stared at her mother. The squire's mouth quivered slightly as it all hit her at once. Her hazel eyes were wide, glinting with a strange light. These features only lasted a few seconds. Kel's Yamani mask slid into place, and she stared at Ilane with a sort of quiet acceptance.

Faleron's reaction was the complete opposite. He jumped up from the bed with a yelp, staring at the Queen of Sparrows with shocked brown eyes. He tried to speak, but found he couldn't. Kel would've laughed, had it not been for the situation.

"W-W-Wha?" Faleron sputtered, finally recovering from the shock. "You mean...Kel's royalty?!"

Ilane nodded solemnly, and glanced at the quiet lady squire.

"Yes. Very important royalty, too. As I said, she is crown princess of the Sparrows."

The Sparrow Queen looked at her daughter, and sighed. Keladry didn't seem to be taking it very well. Ilane put a reassuring hand on the princess's shoulder, and she looked up. Ilane spoke in a soothing voice.

"Kel...it's okay. I know how sudden this is for you. And there is another thing, if you can handle it so soon..."

The Queen looked critically at her daughter with beautiful golden eyes, which glinted with question.

Kel nodded slowly, focusing her gaze on her tightly clasped hands.

"Yes mother," she said in a soft voice, which was laced with confusion. The squire stared up at her mother. "What is it?"

Ilane hesitated, and wiped a long strand of white hair out of her pale face before continuing.

"Your father and I are stepping down from the throne soon, which means you must soon rule. And a Queen may not go without a King." Ilane looked softly at Kel, then continued. "Which means you must marry soon. Either by arranged marriage or out of love." The Queen seemed to direct a smile towards Faleron for a second, before she focused again on Kel. 

Kel nodded emotionessly, and Ilane stretched her feathered wings restlessly. She glanced out the window, and sighed. Her golden eyes snapped to the door, and the Queen smiled slightly.

"Well," she said, "I must be going now. Oh, and Faleron. Before I forget."

Faleron had been in a daze this whole time. As soon as Ilane said his name, the squire snapped out of it, and glanced up at her.

"Yes, your highness?"

The Queen pulled out a sheathed dagger and pressed it into Faleron's hands. She smiled.

"This is for you. It's a magical dagger. Just unsheath it, say the word 'sparrow', and something will happen. The same goes for you with the ring, Kel, except you must put it on."

Ilane's eyes glittered with a strange light, and she placed the circlet of white birch she had been holding on to Kel's head. The Queen pushed it down so that it encircled her forehead. Without saying another word, she left.

Kel blinked at the wordless exit, and then her Yamani face fell through. Her eyes widened, and she fingered the branch around her forehead softly, feeling the smooth wood pass under her finger tips. 

Faleron sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. The lady squire closed her eyes wearily, enjoying the comfort and warmth she got from him. For once, all of Kel's problems were wiped away from her mind. A soft fuzzyness filled the princess, and she sighed quietly. Suddenly, she pulled away from him, and stood up. 

Faleron looked at her questioningly. She only smiled, and slipped the strange ring on to her ring finger. She brought it to her lips.

"Sparrow," she whispered, closing her eyes tightly.

Everything whirled sickiningly around Kel, and she felt herself growing smaller every second. Soon, she was the size of a small bird. The size of a sparrow. Glancing at her arms, she discovered that they were wings. A tiny band of gold was imprinted on her feathers, which she assumed was the ring. The squire gave a loud squawk of suprise, and flapped her wings. She looked up at Faleron, who's mouth was hanging open. She cheeped and motioned with her wings towards the window sill.

Faleron picked her up carefully, staring at the small bird curiously. He set Kel gently on to the window sill, and watched.

Kel lifted her wings, feeling wind from the open window blow against them. Suddenly, she jumped, flapping her small brown wings hard. Somehow, she knew naturally how to fly. Finding a suitable wind current, she glided down to a tree and alighted on to a branch. The princess looked up at the window, to see Faleron hanging out of it looking for her wildly. A small 'cheep' emerged from her beak, and she found another wind current. Taking flight, she flew back up to the window sill and landed. 

Faleron let out a cry of relief. She was okay.

Suddenly, Kel started to glow green. Her form grew bigger and more human like, until she was the human Kel again. But there was one major difference. She had sable feathered wings emerging from her back. They were not too big, yet strong enough to carry her in flight if she wished. 

Kel fell into the room, landing on the floor with a 'thump'. She picked herself up quickly, a slight scowl present on her face.

Faleron stared at her in wonder, then rushed up to her and embraced her tightly, careful to hold her so he wasn't touching her wings. He breathed in her familier scent, and then pulled away from her slightly. 

"Kel!" he exclaimed. "Don't ever do that again! You didn't know you could fly, did you?! You could've-"

Kel shook her head, and put a finger to his lips to quiet the worried squire.

"No," she replied. "I'm fine, and that's all you need to know. Don't worry about the whatifs. Concentrate on what has happened. _That's_ what matters most."

Faleron nodded, and suddenly pulled her into a passionate kiss. Kel gasped, and threw her arms around him, embracing him tightly. They held the kiss for a long time, that is, until the lunch bell rang. The two jumped apart, and rushed out of the door towards the mess hall. Kel's wings mysteriously disappeared as she ran, as did the circlet of white birch.

~~

The next week passed quickly, strangely calm. Kel and Faleron kept a watchful eye on Owen, but he was his same old jolly self. The pair didn't even have any dreams. But Kel feared something was coming, and they needed to be aware of it.

"Faleron..." she said quietly one night at dinner, "I think something's going to happen. I don't know what, but I know it will be big. I'm worried."

Faleron glanced at the worried young lady, and squeezed her hand tightly for comfort. Kel smiled slightly, but fear still gnawed at the edge of her mind.

She wouldn't being letting up her guard anytime soon.

~~

The next afternoon, Kel was practicing with her glaive in the practice courts, when a small page scurried in. The squire lowered her weapon, and grinned at him. The page grinned back, and bowed.

"Squire Keladry," he said politely, "His majesty requests your presence in the throne room immediatly."

Kel sighed, and put away her glaive. She then started out towards the throne room at a quick pace.

~~

The lady squire burst through the door of the throne room, rushing in. She noticed Faleron was there, along with someone else.

"Mother!" Kel cried, shocked. Her eyes widened to see her mother in her Sparrow form. Wings and all. 

King Jonathan smiled at Kel, and nodded, acknowledging her presence.

"Welcome, cousin," he said, using the term royalty used for other royalty.

Kel stared at her mother. There was only one person who could've told, and it was her. Ilane looked at her with piercing golden eyes, and suddenly the princess's back felt weighed down, and she felt something grasping at her forehead. Her normal clothes disappeared, and instead she was clothed in a white silk shirt with long sleeves, and a deep blue dress tunic the color of the ocean that reached to her knees. She wore black breeches which reached to her ankles.

Kel stared at Ilane, her mouth hanging open. She then turned her gaze to Faleron, and gasped, hazel eyes widening in suprise.

~~

****

A/N: * cackles* If I'm correct, this is a cliffie. I want at least 5 more reviews for the next chappie. R/R


End file.
